10 longos anos
by HumphreyStark
Summary: Bom, todos merecem amar e ser amados mesmo que esse 'todos' sejam Horace e Dolores :v


**N/A: Aviso, essa é bem mais pesada que as demais, só leia se estiver preparado :v**

Estava ficando cada vez mais complicado pra ele aguentar os alunos dizendo sempre "Sapa Rosa" e "Umbitch" perto dele, estava quase tendo um colapso nervoso. Ele estava amando-a e não sabia como simplesmente chegar nela e dizer isso, pois ela parecia muito superior.

Ele tomou toda sua garrafa de whiscky caro pensando em como dizer isso pra ela e quando desistiu e achou que ia pra cama viu-se dirigindo-se pra sala dela. Com um feitiço simples abriu a porta da sala de D.C.A.T e entrou, ele ainda estava são mas queria ter a desculpa de cheirar a Whiscky e parecer bebado pra que se fosse rejeitado ele pudesse fingir que esqueceu e tirar aquela memória da sua mente como havia feito com algumas outras.

Ele abriu a porta do escritório dela com força dizendo:

\- Eu não aguento maissss...

Tinha aquele som puxado e embargado de quem está bebado, mas ele não estava nem perto disso.

\- Eu quero você Doloresss...

Ele sentou na mesa dela, e ela estava acoada em sua cadeira sem reação e sem saber o que fazer. Ele aproximou o rosto do dela e ela sentiu o cheiro de alcool

\- Todossss osss diasss... Burp... Eu sento do seu lado no refeitório... E fico olhando pra essasss suass coxas lindasss... Com esssasss meiass rosasss que cobrem tudo. EU QUERO VOCÊ DOLORES.

Ela se levantou afastando-se dele e disse:

\- Horace... Você está bêbado... Está fora de si... Não sabe o que está dizendo... Vá pro seu dormitório e não saia de lá até recuperar a sanidade!

O jeito como ela falava, autoritário, mandão e raivoso era majestosamente excitante. E ele não se controlou mais.

Bem mais rápido do que poderiam pensar que ele era pra idade ele a prensou na parede segurando suas pernas, chupando e mordendo o pescoço dela. Ela não teve reação por uns segundo e depois tentou alcançar sua varinha, que foi tomada de sua mão por um Horace muito voraz. Ela o estapeou e o esmurrou enquanto gritava pra ele parar mas ele não parava. Ele silenciou-a com um beijo.

Os primeiros minutos do beijo ela resistiu e tentou faze-lo parar, mas depois, cedeu e retribuiu. Era incrivel como ele sabia onde ela gostava de ser tocada sem nunca ter feito aquilo antes.

Ele arrombou a porta do quarto dela e jogou-a na cama com muita ferocidade, subindo em cima dela e lhe arrancando toda a sua roupa, sem machuca-la entretanto, penetrou-a com um cuidado que ela achou até extremamente desnecessário pro momento e iniciou aquele movimento de vai-e-vem que ela já estava esquecendo de como era.

Ela gemeu estridente e suspirante como sempre fora nas broncas e explicaçoes que dara, e ele amou isso, fez de tudo pra faze-la gemer mais alto e por mais tempo até que ela deu um gritinho de prazer em forma do nome dele enquanto arranhava com suas unhas rosas toda as costas dele. Aquele grito em forma do nome dele foi a gota da'gua ele não conseguiu mais segurar e se esvaiu com força dentro dela.

Mas ela queria mais, e o impurrou contra a cama fazendo-o sair de cima dela. Agarrou o membro dele com força e começou a fazer o movimento de sobe-e-desce com as mão e não satisfeita abocanhou-o com vontade, e fez o movimento com a boca até ele gozar de novo e de novo. Ele já estava acabado mas ela queria mais. Fez ele chupar-lhe o sexo por muitas horas e por muitos orgasmos sem pausas. Quando ela terminou e voltou a si disse:

\- Oh meu deu Horace!

Ele esfalfado nem se dignou a responder

\- Me desculpe Horace! Fazia mais de dez anos, dez longos anos, que ninguém me possuia, eu não sei o que deu em mim! Acho que queria recompensar os ultimos dez anos!

Ele riu e disse:

\- E eu acho que adiantei meus próximos dez anos, dez longos anos.

Ela riu, e o abraçou dizendo:

\- Não podemos manter um relacionamento, você sabe disso não sabe?

Ele grunhiu um sim.

\- Me desculpe por isso. Você mereceria uma recompensa se aguentasse mas creio que não aguenta não é?

Ele bocejou e olhando para o relógio, que já passava de meia noite, disse:

\- Hoje não aguento mais nem falar algo de util. Mas temos o ano letivo todo pra fazer qualquer coisa.

Eles riram, e nem notaram que ali era o começo de uma paixão muito conturbada.

Fim!


End file.
